The present invention relates generally to improvements in the construction and mounting of stationary projecting mechanical elements and it relates particularly to an improved camera structure including plate mounted projections functioning as pivots, axles, stop elements and the like.
The conventional photographic camera generally includes numerous projecting elements which serve various functions such as pivots or axles for rotating or rocking members such as levers or the like, stop members and other functions. These projecting elements as will be hereinafter described in detail, are conventionally separate elements which are mounted or anchored to a support plate and result in a structure or assembly which possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. Many of these projecting elements under normal use are frequently highly stressed as are their connection to the support plate and such repeated stress often deforms the projecting element or separates it from the support plate and consequently damages the camera mechanism and impairs its operation. Moreover, the construction of the assembled structure of support plate and projecting elements is an expensive, awkward and time and labor consuming procedure which results in increased costs and otherwise leaves much to be desired.